Not Soon Forgotten (rewrite)
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: The rewrite of "Not Soon Forgotten" Monica gets amnesia, how does it effect the life that her and Chandler worked so hard to get to?
1. Lost

**I didn't like the ending to my last one so I'm going to change it. Hope you like this one better. The first couple chapters will be almost the same.**

"I think she's coming too..."

Monica opened her eyes to see Doctors all around. Then Chandler. She started to sit up when they stopped her. "Don't move." Monica lied back down slowly and touched her head as it kept pounding. She started to worry, why was she here? What happened?

"Mon, you were in a car accident." Chandler saw the confusion and worry in her eyes "Everything is going to be fine."

Monica looked up and saw the light above her shine bright. Her eyes started to feel heavy, she slowly closed them...just for a little while; she thought.

"Clear!"

Chandler couldn't look, he went out in the hall while the Doctor's worked on his wife. She was going to be okay, she had to be okay. He needed her, they needed her...

Monica woke again a couple hours later, she saw Chandler asleep next to her bed. Why was she here again? She couldn't remember.

Chandler felt Monica's hand slightly move inside his. He lifted his head from where it was resting on the back of his seat and looked over at her. She was starring back at their hands still latched together.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"I've been better..." She gave him a weak smile

"Oh honey." He moved closer and kissed her on the cheek.

Monica was surprised by how close he was to her. "Why am I here again?" She asked ignoring his gently touch.

Chandler got nervous. "You were in a car accident, don't you remember?" She shook her head no. "Why don't I go get a Doctor." Chandler said getting up

Monica kept a hold of his hand not wanting him to leave her side.

Chandler looked back at Monica "I'll be right back." He said and left the room.

A while later Chandler came back in with a Doctor that has been working on her all day. "Hello Monica. How are you feeling?" He asked

She smiled "I'm okay..."

"Now Monica, I'm going to ask you a few routine questions. Answer them to the best of your ability." She nodded "Name?"

"Monica Elisabeth Geller."

He nodded and continued.

"Date?"

"March 10th, 1996" She said with full confidence.

The Doctor cleared his throat not liking that answer.

"Monica, are you currently in a relationship at the moment?" He asked writing all this down on his chart in his hands

She shook her head "No..."

Chandler felt like he just been stabbed in the heart by that word. She didn't know they were together; of course how could she when she thought it was 1996.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"My brother's banquet. We were driving back home late that night and it was raining, Rachel was telling me how weird it felt to go commando in a dress." She said embarrassed saying this in front of Chandler. Now he probably think's all girls talk about is other girl's underwear and how thongs feel.

The Doctor left the room awhile later with Chandler "She will remember right? She has to remember." He said

"She will, it's just temporary. Just don't tell her everything, give her some things to remember on her own." He said

Chandler nodded and walked back in the room where Monica was.

She watched him enter. Giving her a sad smile before sitting down next to her.

"You don't remember anything else after that?" He asked a little hopeful.

She thought about it for a moment then answered "No."

He didn't say anything. He wanted to cry, to scream. He couldn't believe it, she didn't even remember them ever being together...what about the wonderful time they had together, the kids.

"Chandler...what are you not telling me?" She asked almost afraid of what the answer will be.

He looked in her crystal blue eyes. "Mon, it's not 1996." He said softly

Monica looked at him "What do you mean it's not 1996, I think I will remember what year it was." She said almost angry that he would joke about what year it was. Now.

"I mean...it's 2011." He told her.

She was confused "What?" She asked

"You have amnesia. You don't remember any of the important events that happened in your life." He said tears welling up in his eyes.

Monica started crying "Are you saying I just forgot fifteen years of my life? Just like that?"

He just nodded.

Monica brought her head to her hands and cried.

Chandler wanted to hold her, kiss her so bad and tell her it was all going to be alright. But he knew he couldn't. As far as she knew, they were just friends. And nothing more.

He felt so stupid kissing her like that. She must be really freaked out. How was he suppose to explain that to her?

The next day Chandler walked in and saw Monica just looking up at the ceiling. "Hey, I brought you some coffee." He said handing her the cup.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked almost ignoring what he just said and taking the cup.

He nodded. Ever since the accident Chandler has felt distant between Monica. He didn't know how to react around her anymore. And he knew that was wrong, he had to be focused and supported for Monica, his emotions couldn't get in the way of it.

Monica sat up straight before talking "Why am I wearing a wedding ring?" She asked holding up her hand for him to see.

Oh God. What was he suppose to tell her. She will find out sooner or later so he decided to stick with the truth. Chandler slowly lifted up his hand. "Because we're married."

Monica's eyes got wide "You mean, you and I.? Me and you?" Chandler nodded "When?" She then asked

"It happened at Ross's wedding." He said

"Ross got married?" Monica asked both shocked and sad that she missed it.

"Yeah, but it didn't work out."

"Why?"

"Said the wrong name at the alter..." He said

Monica gasped and covered her mouth "He didn't."

"Oh he did." Chandler smiled

Monica laughed "Whose name did he say?"

"Rachel's" Chandler told her.

"Oh my God!" She said once again shocked

Chandler nodded taking another drink of his coffee.

Monica's smile subsided. She looked at Chandler again "Are we happy?" She asked slowly

Chandler looked up at her from his cup suprised from her question he asked "What do you mean?"

"You and me. Are we happy together?" She asked again

He nodded and gave her a small smiled "Very."

She nodded. She thought about it for a moment before asking the next question that she was wondering desperately "Do we have any kids?"

He nodded again "Three beautiful kids."

"Girls or boys?" She asked next

"One girl, two boys. Hailey who is 7, Max is five, and Tyler just turned one." He smiled once again just thinking about their kids back home.

Monica looked down at her hands, Chandler saw this. He got her attention again when he spoke up, hoping it will make her feel better. "They all look just like you." She looked up at him "Thank God." She gave out a little giggle.

The rest of the day Chandler told her all about their kids and how they missed their mom.

Monica started crying "What's wrong?" Chandler asked.

"I just can't believe I forgot all that, I mean, I'm their mom. I'm suppose to remember their first day of school and when they were born, their first soccer game and their first hair cut." She said now crying harder.

Chandler got her some tissues, knowing she will need them.

Chandler already told Hailey about Monica and what happened, she sort of understood. And he tried explaining it to Max, but he's not sure how much he understood.

A few days later Monica was set to go back home. Chandler came by and picked her up.

The drive home was silent until Chandler pulled up to their house. "Welcome home."

"Wow." She said looking up at the house "This is our house?" Monica asked looking over at him

He nodded "Yep."

"It's beautiful." She said

"And clean." He joked getting out, but Monica stayed put. Chandler looked back at her "What's the matter?" He asked

"What if they don't like me." She said scared

"They will love you Monica. Don't even think differently."

"How do I act around them?" She asked

Chandler sighed and shut his door, he walked over to her side and opened the door. "Just be yourself..." He looked her in the eyes "That's my favorite you."

**What do you think so far? I rewrote most of this. Please review**


	2. Coming home

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you are enjoying it so far and don't forget to REVIEW!**

Chandler got out his keys and unlocked the door, he walked in with Monica behind. Closing the door behind them he shouted "Anyone home?"

Ross heard Chandler and came out of the kitchen holding Tyler; who he just got done feeding.

While Chandler was at the hospital with Monica his friends would switch off watching them, which he was very grateful for.

Max then came out next and clung to his Uncles leg. Until he saw his dad come in and ran to his side.

Chandler lifted him up "Hey Maxy! Miss me?" He smiled and hugged him.

Monica saw this, this love and connection between Chandler and his son. The last thing she expected was Chandler having kids, let alone three. The Chandler she knew last was afraid of commitment, she could tell he loved them _very _much.

Chandler looked over at Monica and saw her deep in thought. He knew exactly what she was thinking about. How he changed from being this annoying friend to being a responsible adult.

Max looked over at Monica "Mommy!" He smiled reaching out for her.

Monica looked at Chandler then Ross "Umm...buddy why don't you go find your sister while mommy relaxes." Chandler said setting Max back down after he saw the worried look in Monica's eyes.

He nodded and ran off.

"Sorry about that I tried explaining..." Monica touched his shoulder cutting his off.

"It's fine..." She assured him giving him a warm smile. Chandler saw her smile and saw the distance it read. It wasn't her loving smile that was reserved for him. It was more of a friendly smile.

Ross handed Chandler Tyler "I better get going, feel better Mon." He said giving her a brotherly kiss on the head before leaving.

Monica smiled at Tyler, he was so cute. She couldn't help but notice he had Chandler's eyes.

"I know this is probably a lot to take in." Chandler said "If you ever feel like leaving and getting some air, it's fine."

Monica nodded "Thanks." She said taking a deep breath.

Chandler then put Tyler in his play pen. "I better go check on the other two. If you need anything just feel free to get it." He said walking upstairs.

Monica watched him go then she started to look around her. Chandler was right. This house was very clean.

When Chandler got to Hailey's room she was brushing her dolls hair when he walked in "Hay...Mommy's home." He said going over to her.

"She doesn't remember who I am..." She said sadly

Chandler hesitated before answering "Honey, she does remember who you are she just forgot. Your Mommy is trying the best she can. She wants to remember. She's really sad that she doesn't remember. It just takes time, and I know that she still loves you very much." He told her softly.

"How long?" She asked

He sighed "I don't know." He told her truthfully smoothing down her dark brown hair.

"Is she still nice like a Mommy?" Hailey asked next looking up at her dad.

Chandler had to giggle at that. "What if I told you something about her..." Hailey nodded eager to find out what it was. "Ever since I have known your Mommy, and that's been a long time. She always wanted kids, that was her dream all her life to have kids. And now that she has kids, or knows she has kids, it's made her really happy. And she has always been really nice around kids, because she loves them." He told her softly. "Even though she doesn't remember all that much about you guys doesn't change her feelings."

That story brought a smile to Hailey's face. She was really happy to hear that.

A few minutes later Chandler came back down with Hailey and Max. He stopped when he saw Monica looking at their wedding photo "Mon?"

He must have scared her because hearing her name she jumped making her drop the picture. "Oh My gosh I'm so sorry!" She apologized bending down to pick up the pieces of broken glass.

Chandler went over to her and helped her "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I scared you like that."

They stood up and looked at each other for a brief second before Monica looked behind him at Hailey who was standing there watching them.

Monica gave her a warm smile "Hello Hailey." She said

Hailey smiled. She was really happy that her mom remembered her name "Hey Mommy." She smiled and ran over to her, hugging her. Monica was surprised at first then started hugging her back. She looked up at Chandler and gave him a small smile.

Chandler gave them a moment and went to go throw the broken glass away.

That night after Chandler got all the kids to bed he showed Monica where all her clothes and things were. "Um, where's my pajama's?" Monica asked looking at Chandler

"Well you usually just wear mine, you like to be comfy in bed. Unless you want to wear your lingerie..." Chandler opened her top drew to reveal her pajama's.

Monica gave out a laugh and smiled "I'll stick with yours." She said blushing a little at the idea of her in her best friends pants.

Chandler saw her cheeks turn slightly red. He loved when he made her blush. Still able to do that after being married for almost ten years. He turned around and got his clothes for her to wear. "I'll just sleep on the couch tonight." He said grabbing his pillow.

Monica watched him "Thanks..." She said softly.

He smiled and closed the door giving her some privacy as he made his way downstairs.

Monica took a deep breath and got changed. She climbed in bed hoping this was all just a dream.

Chandler got downstairs and put his pillow on one end and lied down. He spread out the blanket over him and switched positions to get comfy.

After a few minutes of changing sides he brought the blanket up to his chest and fell into an uneasy sleep.

**That's the end of chapter 2. I hope you liked it better than the last one. Please review!**


	3. The dream

**This next chapter I didn't change all that much.**

_Chandler came down the stairs and went in the kitchen to find his wife feeding Tyler his breakfast while Max was playing with the toy from the cereal box and Hailey eating her pop-tart. The usual morning routine._

_He walked over to Monica and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he went and got himself a cup of coffee._

_"Chandler I have to stay at the restaurant late tonight so make sure you pick up the boys from Mrs. Weather's and Hailey from the bus stop." Monica said cleaning Tyler's face._

_"No problem, I'll be there." He said taking a drink of his coffee "Okay I gotta go to work." He gave each kid a kiss on the top of their head and Monica a quick kiss on the lips_

_"Bye, love you." Monica said after him._

_"Love you too."_

_"Bye daddy!" Hailey yelled as he walked away._

_"Bye Hay!" He yelled back. "Have a great day at school."_

_Chandler picked up all the kids like Monica had reminded him, four times through out the day._

_Since Monica had to work late, Chandler was in charge of dinner. He ordered pizza._

_"Daddy I don't understand this." Hailey said leaning back in the chair at the kitchen table._

_Chandler went over to Hailey and looked at the homework in front of her. "What don't you get honey?" He asked_

_"This." She pointed to the problem "If I have fourteen pencils and take two, how many do I got now? I got sixteen, because I take two more. But that's not an answer." She said looking at all the options that could be the answer._

_Chandler looked at it "You take two away, not get two more." He told her._

_Chandler walked out of Tyler's room after putting him down to bed. He walked down the hall and peeked into Hailey's room and saw her asleep. He went over to her and pulled up the covers she kicked off and kissed her goodnight. Next he walked to Max's room, he went over to him and picked up his dinosaur toy from the floor and kissed him goodnight before walking out and shutting the door behind him._

_He then made his way downstairs and saw that it was nine'o'clock and Monica should be home soon._

_Waiting for her to come home, he fell asleep on the couch._

_He woke up from the phone ringing. Quickly picking it up so it didn't wake the kids he answered it "Hello?"_

_"Mr. Bing?"_

_"This is him."_

_"Mr. Bing this is Beth Israel Hospital, we're calling about your wife Monica Bing..." Chandler tuned out the rest of what she said because the sound of hospital and Monica, kept ringing through his head._

_Chandler ran through the sliding glass door's of the hospital and went straight to the counter "Monica Bing." He said out of breath_

_"Relation?"_

_"Husband."_

_She then told him the room number she was in. He ran straight there._

_Chandler walked in with precaution not prepared to what he might see next. He saw her asleep with a couple bruises and cuts on her face but nothing to surreal. She had an IV hooked up to her hand with a pulse clip on her index finger and an oxygen tube in her nose._

_He walked over to her and sat in the chair next to her bed. He gently grabbed her hand. "Please be okay, I need you...we all need you." Chandler said softly letting the tears fall freely._

_Monica heard Chandler's voice and opened her eyes. She looked over at him by her side. "Chandler..." She said weakly_

_Chandler quickly looked up when he heard Monica's voice. He was so glad she was going to be okay. "I'm going to go get a doctor, I'll be right back." He said and rushed out of the room._

_Soon after the Doctor came in the room with Chandler following._

_"Welcome back Monica. How are you feeling?"_

_"I've been better." She gave him a small smile "I just have one question...why am I here?" She asked_

Chandler shot up in bed with his heart racing and a panic sweat running down his face. He looked around and noticed he was still on the couch in the living room and the dream he just had was not a dream at all.

He slowly got up, untangling himself from the blanket and walked to Tyler's room. He smiled when he saw Monica there holding Tyler rocking him back in forth, while talking to him trying to get him to sleep.

Monica felt Chandler's presents. She looked up at her by the door "Sorry...You weren't awake and he was crying.." She explained

Chandler walked over to her side "It's fine." He said softly looking at the sleeping one year old in her arms. He loved how she didn't feel weird or freaked about having kids. She was so good with them even if she 'just met them' she still treats them like her own.

Chandler looked at Monica next to him; she was smiling down at Tyler in her arms.

This is going to be hard...

**Please review!**

**Normally in my other one I had one more chapter then it was over. Don't worry, I will take my time with this one :) If you have any ideas of what you might want to see what happens, you can PM me any ideas, thanks.**


	4. Tyler get's sick

**Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter :) (Not end)**

The day Monica got amnesia was the last day she went to work. They called Chandler and told him not to rush her into coming back. When she is feeling ready to come back she can. The restaurant really liked Monica and her family so they didn't want to pressure her into doing something she didn't remember much about.

Chandler called off work to stay with Monica. He got the kids ready and rushed them off to their destination for the day. As Chandler drove back home he got a call "Hello?" He answered

"Chandler, it's Joey."

"Hey what's up?"

"You wanna hang out tonight? I haven't seen Monica since the accident." He said "I'm forgetting what she looks like."

Chandler rolled his eyes "Joe you saw her the day before." Chandler told him

Joey thought about it before remembering that he did indeed see her just a few days ago.

"Anyway yeah you guys come over tonight. After dinner.?"

"Sounds good, thanks man." Joey smiled and hung up

"So?"

"Tonight, after dinner Chandler said." Joey told everyone who was gathered in his apartment.

"And you said she looked alright?" Phoebe turned to Ross

"She looked like her old self. Just with a few cuts and bruises on her head." Ross told them

Monica woke up at around nine that morning. She got up and got ready for the day before making her way down.

Chandler was in the kitchen making breakfast as Monica walked in and sat at the table.

Chandler smiled back at her "Morning."

Monica gave him a small smile "Good morning."

"So..." Chandler finished with his toast and went over to her "How are you feeling?" He asked with concern

"I'm good. My head hurts a little but besides that I'm good." She told him

"Do you want some tylenol?" He asked

"That would be great, thanks."

Chandler got up and went to get it for her. Chandler undid the lid and got a few capsules out. He made his way back over to Monica with the water and pills.

Monica took them "Can I ask you something?" She asked once they were down her throat and in her system.

"Always." He smiled

"Can you tell me some more things about my life, what I missed?" She asked shyly

Chandler nodded "What exactly do you want to know?"

She shrugged "How we came to be. I know at my brother's wedding but, what happened after that. The kids?" She asked

Chandler took a deep breath preparing for what he was about to say. "Well, we weren't always prefect. We had a few fights-"

"What about?"

"Stupid stuff, commitment." Chandler told her

Monica smiled "The Chandler I know..."

He smiled "Well you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I didn't want you to go. So I proposed."

"And then we got married?"

"No, you wouldn't marry me. It was too soon and I only proposed to say sorry." He chuckled "I realized it was a little soon and I wasn't quite ready for that yet."

Monica nodded "When did you actually propose?"

"Almost a year after that. It was suppose to be at a romantic dinner-"

"It _wasn't_ a romantic dinner?"

"Well Richard showed up." He told her

"Richard? My ex-boyfriend Richard?"

He nodded "I couldn't do it with him there so I waited. Went home and things started to fall apart..."

_"Oh my God you're back. Let me see your hand!" Rachel __squealed_

_"It's too late she already took out the trash!" _

"I was afraid that you knew about the proposal so I tried to throw you off." Chandler continued

Monica looked in Chandler's eyes and saw the sadness "Did you propose to me then?" She asked softly

Chandler showed a small smiled "Actually, you are the one that proposed to me first." His smile grew at the memory. "I guess you did find out about the proposal from Joey. You were so sweet, you knew that all I wanted to do was marry you; but things kept getting in the way and it never seemed like the right time."

"So I proposed to you. In our apartment." Monica said

Chandler smiled "You remember proposing in our apartment?" He asked hopeful

Monica shook her head no, "Well it's just really bright. Not really a memory I guess."

They were interrupted when the phone rang. Chandler got up to answer it.

Monica sat there looking around the kitchen as she waited. When her eyes started to wander her love for it grew. It was such a beautiful kitchen, nice tile and family pictures hung from the wall.

One was a picture of her and the three kids playing around in the yard laughing. Another was of the three kids piled on Chandler in the grass. And the last one was of just her and Chandler looking deep into each other's eyes smiling.

"Mon," Chandler started "I need to go pick up Tyler. He has a fever." He told her

"You want me to come with?" She asked standing up

Chandler smiled "That would be great."

They both got in the car and drove to the day care to pick him up.

When they got there Chandler got out with Monica and they made their way inside to the front desk.

"Hello Mr. Bing," She gave him a friendly smile "I'm glad you are here, I'll go get Tyler for you."

Monica looked around at all the children playing. She couldn't believe after so many years of wanting a baby one day she just woke up and ended up with three. It was unbelievable.

Chandler came back over to Monica with Tyler. He looked a little red and tired resting his head on Chandler's shoulder. Chandler signed him out of day care and then the three of them left.

When they got back home Chandler got Tyler some medicine. "Do you want me to hold him while you get that?" Monica asked Chandler when she saw him struggling trying to open the bottle and hold Tyler at the same time.

Chandler looked over at Monica "Sure, thanks." He handed him over to her.

Monica brushed Tyler's hair off his sweaty forehead and gently rocked him back and forth as he wrapped his arms around Monica's neck.

Chandler got the medicine for Tyler and turned to give it to him. He stopped when he saw Monica rocking him. He smiled "Here." He filled the little spoon with medicine and inched it towards Tyler's mouth.

Monica lifted him up a little so Chandler had a better chance in getting it in his mouth and not on Monica's shirt. "Do you want me to put him down in his bed?" She asked once he was done feeding Tyler his medicine.

"Sure."

Monica went upstairs and put Tyler down for a nap.

When she came back down the stairs Chandler was sitting on the couch. Monica went over to join him and sat down in the chair.

Chandler watched as Monica sat down in the seat across from him.

"So what do you normally do on days you have off?" Monica asked

"Um, just sit around enjoying my time away from the kids that are screaming and running around." He laughed

Monica smiled "Why did you have today off anyway? Anything special?" She asked

Chandler looked down "I called today off...to stay home with you."

Monica was silent. She couldn't believe how caring one person could be.

Chandler sensed the long awkward pause and spoke up "By the way everyone is coming over tonight." This brought a smile to Monica's face "They really want to see you."

"I really want to see them too." She smiled

Later that day Hailey ran home from the bus stop. She was really excited to show her mom the picture she painted today at recess. She was hoping it would get her memory back.

She ran through the door and saw her dad on the floor with Max and Tyler playing with the race tracks. "Where's mommy?" She asked him

Chandler looked at Hailey by the front door. "Sweetie she is upstairs in our room." Hailey was about to run up when he continued "What do you go there Hay?" He asked

Hailey looked back at her dad "It's a drawing of our family. I was gonna give it to her." She told him

Chandler nodded slowly. He was really hoping that this little gesture didn't scare off Monica. He knew Hailey just wanted to help but he wasn't sure if this was the best way in doing it. "Okay, but umm, make sure not to say too many things. She still has a little headache from the car accident and she doesn't really remember too much yet, okay?" He said gently not wanting this to make Hailey become distant towards her own mother but also not wanting her to say the word mommy around her. Not yet.

Hailey nodded and continued up the stairs.

Monica was sitting on the bed facing the door with her legs folded and her cell phone in her hands. She was trying to get a hold of a few old friends.

"Hello, Michelle?" She said into the phone "Hi, it is Monica. Is your dad around?" She asked

There was a pause then Monica spoke again "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She said goodbye and hung up "Well I can delete Richard from my contacts." She said to herself

Hailey slowly opened the door to her mom and dad's bedroom.

Monica looked up from what she was doing when she heard the door squeak. She smiled at the little girl "Hey Hailey."

Hailey smiled and walked over to her getting closer "I drew you something in school." She said softly handing her the picture

Monica took it and her smile immediately grew "It's beautiful." She smiled "I love it."

Hailey smiled glad that she liked it. She hopped up on the bed next to her and started pointing out the people "That's me...that's Max and Tyler. Then daddy and you are holding hands."

Monica looked closer at the perfect drawing in a seven year olds eyes "You drew me with blue eyes. Do I have blue eyes?" Monica asked looking at Hailey

She nodded "They look just like my picture."

Monica smiled and laughed "Yeah they do."

"You got pretty eyes." Hailey said "Do I got pretty eyes?" She asked

Monica looked at her "You got gorgeous eyes. Just like your daddy." She said softly

Hailey smiled

"You wanna go put this beautiful picture on the fridge so everyone can see."

She nodded and grabbed the picture

"I'll be down in a minute." Monica told her

"Okay." Hailey said before rushing downstairs to hang it up.

Monica watched her go then looked back down in her hands at the phone. She turned it off and put it in the bedside drawer not needing to call anyone.

**What did you think of that chapter?**


	5. Another lonely night

**Thanks for the reviews. Here is another short chapter that I just had to post today :) Hope you like it**

When everyone came over to see Monica they had a great time. Monica was surprised to see how much everyone change and how grown up they were now.

Chandler got up from the table and went to get drinks. Joey followed him.

Chandler went over to the fridge.

"How are things coming along with you and Monica?" He asked quietly so no one over heard

Chandler sighed "We're alright."

"Are you sure?" Joey asked "You don't seem sure about that."

"No, okay? No things aren't alright. I can't-I can't act the same around her. I'm afraid I'm gonna scare her off. And she doesn't look at me the same or sit next to me." Chandler took a deep breath trying to fight back the tears "What am I gonna do? I miss her. I miss my wife."

"Do something that you know Monica likes. Fall in love with her all over again. She doesn't act the same around you because for all she knows you guys are just friends and nothing more. Show her how much you love and care about her." Joey told him

Chandler nodded "Okay."

They returned back to the kitchen table where they were playing a card game with dice. "Chandler it's your turn." Ross said as Chandler handed him his drink.

"Kay." He sat down and took the dice in his hands.

Monica watched as he rolled the dice. They rolled and rolled before they came to a stop. "Hard eight, that's a tough one." Phoebe said

_"You roll another hard eight we get married, here, tonight." _

"Mon, you are alright?" Rachel asked

Everyone turned to Monica and saw her starring in to space. "Yeah yeah." She shook it away.

Monica took the dice and glanced over at Chandler before rolling.

Later that night after Chandler put all the kids to bed him and Monica were downstairs talking "You didn't get a chance to finish telling me about the kids." Monica said "Like how that was. Was it..." She paused not knowing how to explain it "Was it..."

Chandler knew what she was trying to say. "No it wasn't easy conceiving. It actually took a couple years before we got pregnant." He told her softly

Monica nodded

Chandler tried to brighten the mood "When Hailey was born you were in so much pain. It hurt me to see you like that. But when she was here, out into the world. She was the perfect child we could ever ask for. She looked just like you." He smiled remembering the day.

Monica smiled. "How about Max? What was he like?"

"Max was born breech. When he was born he had to stay in a the hospital for three extra weeks in a separate room. No one could see him. He was so tiny." Chandler said sadly. He looked over at Monica "But Tyler was perfect." He smiled "Third times the charm I guess." He joked "He was well behaved, hardly cried. Slept through the night by the fifth month without us having to get up."

Monica smiled

"Either that or the batteries to the baby monitor ran out..." He joked

She chuckled. Her smile soon feel and she looked down into her lap.

"What's wrong?" Chandler asked going over to her on the couch. He lifted her chin.

Monica pushed a fake smile and wiped away the silent tears "Nothing. I'm sorry." She shook her head trying to stop the tears "I just wish I could remember that."

Chandler pulled her into a hug not even thinking about it until it happened "You will remember. It just takes time." He said softly

That night, like the night before, Chandler slept on the couch with Monica in their bed. It was another night that was long and sleepless for Chandler. He grabbed his pillow out from underneath his head and put it next to him. Pulling it close.

**What did you think? It was kind of short but I figured that would be a good place to stop for the end of the chapter...please review!**


	6. Sardines

The next morning was a Saturday. Everyone got dressed and feed ready to start the day off fresh. But the mood and fun changed when they saw that it was raining outside.

Chandler took today to take Joey's advice and make Monica fall in love with him all over again. But he wanted to do this one with the kids. He knew just what to do. They would always play this when they were board and had nothing to do.

Hailey, Max and Tyler loved playing this game with their mom and dad.

Chandler gathered everyone up and they picked who would be it first. He was standing in front of the couch which everyone else sat down on. "I think Mommy should be it. It's more fun..." Max smiled sitting next to her

"Yeah." Hailey agreed excitedly

"Okay, Mon. You're it first."

"Alright. Um, how do we play?" She asked

Max and Hailey turned to her.

"Well, we pick one person to be it, you. Then you go hide while we count."

"What do you count to?" She asked

"Well there is four of us counting, times that by ten. Forty." He explained

Monica nodded

"Then when we find you, we hide with you. It's called sardines for a reason. Because we are packed like sardines." He smiled

Monica nodded "Alright, that sounds simple." She stood up

"So you just hide and we will count to forty." He said

"Can I think of a hiding spot first? Or I will spend all my time trying to find one."

"Sure."

It was silent while Monica thought in her head where to hide.

"Any day now Mon."

"Fine, fine. I got an idea." She moved away. "No looking." She warned

Everyone turned around shielding their eyes. While Chandler counted for them out loud "1..2..3..."

Monica quietly ran upstairs and hurried in the first room that she saw. Max's room. She looked behind the door, then under the bed. They were both too small. She quickly opened the closet and saw it was packed with toys that would make too much noise if she tried squeezing through. She hurried out and went to the next too.

Chandler continued to count "14..15..16..." He said slowly

Monica skipped Tyler's room and the bathroom not bothering to find any place in there. She hurried to Hailey's room and went straight to her closet not having much time left.

"25..26..27..."

She moved some dolls and shoes aside as she slipped in the corner trying to hide her legs up with a small jacket and shut the door.

"39..40."

"Ready or not, here we come!" The kids shouted as they jumped up from the couch and ran upstairs.

Chandler scooped up Tyler and carried him up "Let's hurry and find Mommy."

Tyler smiled "Mama."

Hailey quickly ran to the bathroom thinking she maybe in there while Max ran into his own room to find her.

Monica was so uncomfortable in this small closet. Why didn't she choose the bath tub, she didn't know. She realized that she was sitting on a very muscular doll it seemed like. And he was now goosing her.

Chandler walked into his room first to look. He passed up Hailey on the way. They both looked in the closet, Hailey hurried out not seeing her while Chandler moved in further and moved around a few things.

With no luck he moved on.

Monica's breathing got shallow as she heard someone come in.

Max looked around and under the bed but didn't see anyone. He ran downstairs deciding to look in the kitchen since his mom likes to cook.

Hailey saw Max run downstairs and followed him.

Chandler watched as the two ran down "Where are they going?" He said to Tyler

Tyler just watched with no expressions.

Chandler went to the last room upstairs. Hailey's room "I bet she is in here."

Monica heard Chandler's voice and she tried not to move.

Chandler stayed quiet. He looked everywhere. Then he turned to the closet "It's quiet, a little too quiet..." He said slowly

He reached for the handle and opened the closet door. He looked around and smiled. "Hey Mon,"

Monica let out the breath she was holding. "God, do you always have to pee during this game?" She asked quietly

"Usually." He laughed setting Tyler down and climbing in. He sat down "Ow!" He whispered loudly "What am I sitting on?"

"Dolls..."

Chandler shook his head "We need to get rid of those." He reached out for Tyler who came closer. He lifted him up and put him on his lap.

Chandler was about to shut the doors again when Monica stopped them "Let's leave those open. I've been sitting on a doll that seems like it's trying to get to second base the last fifteen minutes." She joked

Chandler smiled "Looks like I have some competition."

Monica smiled "You just might."

"Here, give me your hand." He said reaching out. "So you can get up a little and quickly move it aside before I drop you again."

"Oh, thanks." Monica said sarcastically grabbing his hand and he lifted her up slightly.

She moved the doll quickly and Chandler set her back down.

Max and Hailey looked everywhere they could think of. "I give up." Max said "I'm tired of looking."

"Do you want to play barbies with me?" Hailey asked

Max scrunched up his nose and shook him head. "I'm hungry." He said

"Let's get a snack." She said making their way back into the kitchen.

Monica and Chandler sat in the closet for what seemed like hours "Do you hear something?" Monica said in the dark

Chandler lifted his head that was resting against the wall. "It sounds like it's coming from downstairs." He said lifting Tyler up from his lap and climbing out.

Monica followed with the help of Chandler.

They went downstairs and walked into the kitchen where they heard the noise coming from. Coming through the door they saw Hailey and Max attempting to make their own lunch. There was peanut butter all over the counter top and jelly on their faces. Tyler pointed "Uh Oh," He said

Max turned and smiled at his Mom as they walked through "We found you." He said excitedly licking the peanut butter off his fingers.

Hailey was spreading the jelly on the bread "Do you want some?" She asked

Monica walked over to where she was making the sandwich. "That looks very appetizing, but I think I'm gonna pass." She said brushing the little girls hair out of her face so she didn't get it in anything.

"Daddy, do you want one?" She asked

Chandler sat Tyler down in his high chair and rolled him over to everyone. "Nah, but I think Tye might." He said

Hailey smiled. She loved making everyone's food. She took after her mother "Yay! Okay. One PBJ coming up." She smiled

After lunch all the kids were taking a nap as Monica and Chandler were in the kitchen cleaning up the mess that was made.

"I really enjoyed that game." Monica said braking the silence

Chandler looked over at her from cleaning the counter "Yeah?" He smiled

She nodded "It made me feel like a kid again." She told him "Something I've been needing for a while. Thanks." Monica said looking at him.

Chandler put down the wash rag and made his way closer to her.

Monica's smile slowly went away as Chandler neared her. Her lips slightly parted and she looked deep into his eyes.

Chandler stopped in front of her and gently brushed the hair out of her face. "Sorry," He whispered

Monica felt a tingling sensation go down her back as he touched her check.

Chandler backed away not wanting to get caught up in the moment. He swallowed clearing his throat "I should probably go check on the kids." He said leaving her side

Monica nodded as she stood there watching him leave.

**There you go :) Please review if you like it so far.**


	7. The night

**Thanks for the reviews. This is a short chapter, I might have the next chapter one up today too.**

Monica walked back downstairs in her pajamas to refill her glass of water for the night. She looked over at the couch seeing if Chandler was awake.

Not seeing his eyes open she continued towards the kitchen.

After getting her glass of water and heading back upstairs Monica saw Chandler trying to get up. She went over to him and set down her cup. Monica reached for his hands helping him to a sitting position.

"Ow!" He said in pain

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Monica said

"No, no. It wasn't you. It was my back." He told her once he was sitting up.

Monica looked at him with sympathy. "I'm sorry. I forgot how you were down here on the couch every night instead of in a comfortable bed." She apologized feeling bad.

"Don't worry about it. It's wasn't your intention." He said touching his back bending it backwards hoping to crack it. "Ow!" He squeezed his eyes shut tight as the pain slowly went away.

"Chandler, you are gonna hurt yourself." Monica said "You know what. You aren't sleeping down here tonight."

"Where do you expect me to sleep Mon?"

"In a bed." She said simply

"There are no more beds."

"You are sleeping in my bed. With me." She told him

"Are you sure? What about-"

"You will just sleep on top of the covers." She said cutting him off

Chandler sighed knowing how stubborn Monica could be at times. "Okay." He slowly tried standing up with Monica's help.

They slowly made their way upstairs in their room together. Monica pulled the covers up so he could lay on them as she pulled her side of the covers down.

Chandler tried lying back, but it was painful.

"Do you have a heating pad or something you could use?" She asked

"Yeah, in the bathroom closet." He told her

Monica went to do get it and heat it up for him.

When she came back she put it under his back for him. "Thanks."

"Do you need anything else?" She asked "A glass of water, some medicine? Anything?"

He shook his head "I'm good."

"Okay, but if you need anything else in the middle of the night. Just ask." She told him climbing in bed

Monica faced away from Chandler as she fell asleep that night.

The next morning when he woke up it was the first time in a week that Chandler had a smile on his face.

He looked over at his side and saw that Monica rolled over close to him. It must have been an instinct whenever Chandler put his arm around her body, because that was exactly where it lay that morning.

Their bedroom door open and in came Max with his worn out bunny rabbit. "Daddy..." He said quietly coming over to his side of the bed. He threw up the bunny rabbit that landed in Chandler's hands as he started to climb up.

Monica woke up and looked up at Chandler. There was something about this picture that was familiar.

_"Wow, you are too young to have seen that." Chandler said pulling out the sock bunny_

_Monica laughed covering it up "You know your birthday is in a month in a half. What do you say I forget to get you a present for that too?"_

_Chandler smiled "You are totally, in completely one hundred percent, forgiven."_

_Monica laughed and looked back at the bunny rabbit "We have got to wash that."_

_"Yeah." Chandler took it off his hand_

_"Do you remember that jacket that you wanted but thought it was too expensive?"_

_"You have done enough,"_

_"I'm gonna wake up early and get it for you."_

_"No you don't-get it in black not brown." _

Monica remembered. That was the day they celebrated Valentines Day later than everyone else.

"Mon, you okay?" Chandler asked when he saw her starring at him funny

"Do you have a black leather jacket?" She asked

"Yeah, you got it for my birthday. Why?" He asked

Monica looked up at him waiting for him to catch on.

Chandler's face broke out into a huge grin, "You remembered!" He hugged her tightly. Once he pulled away he looked back down at her "Do you remember anything else?"

She thought about it but nothing came to mind. She shook her head sadly and looked over at Max "No."

Chandler nodded "Well it's something." He said and picked up Max "Are your brother and sister up?" He asked him

Max shrugged "How am I suppose to know. I'm in here."

Chandler and Monica laughed "You're right." He smiled

Monica looked over at Chandler and smiled. She was glad to have him by her side. He was so sweet to the kids, to her; and that is the man she has always dreamed of marrying. Someone she felt comfortable around.


	8. The dinner date

A week went by since the day Monica remembered one part of her last life. Although the memory was not all that important it was something. She has been feeling apart of this family more and more that she was getting use to Hailey, Max and Tyler calling her mom.

Chandler had something special planned for just the two of them today. He already arranged for Rachel to watch the kids so they wouldn't have to worry about them.

That night Monica was getting ready for her date with Chandler when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered as she started to put on her makeup.

"Mon, it's Ross."

"Hey."

"So here's the thing, mom and dad invited us over for dinner tonight." He told her

"Ross I can't. Chandler and I are going out tonight."

He nodded on the other end knowing that already "Well I already told them that you would go."

"When did you tell them?" She asked

Ross paused before telling her "Today." He said softly

Chandler came to the doorway of the bathroom seeing if Monica was ready when he saw she was on the phone.

"Why would you say that when you already knew I was busy?"

"It just slipped and they haven't seen you in a while. Please Mon..." He begged

"Ross." Monica sighed. She was actually looking forward to this dinner with Chandler. "What am I suppose to say to Chandler?" She asked

"Just do it another night. He'll understand." Ross said

Monica moved the phone from her ear and looked over at Chandler. She felt so bad doing this. He was trying so hard and he is always really sweet to her, she felt like she owed him this dinner.

"What's going on?" He asked seeing the sad look in her eyes

"Ross told my parents that we would eat dinner with them tonight." She told him softly "I'm so sorry." She apologized

"Don't be sorry. We can always do the dinner another night. It's fine." He told her

"Are you sure? You made reservations." She asked

Chandler nodded "I'm sure."

Monica said goodbye to Ross and hung up.

They were in the car fifteen minutes later. They both decided not to change out of their very formal outfits in case they decided not to stay and continue to go out to dinner.

Monica took a deep breath as she looked out the window of the car.

Chandler, who was driving, looked over at her "Are you okay Mon?" He asked

She looked over at him "I don't know if I can do this." She said panicking "They don't know that I was in a car accident and that I lost my memory." She said

"And they don't have to know." Chandler said watching the road as he tried to calm her down "If you don't tell them; I won't." He said

"What if they ask me questions about something that I never knew about?" She said

"Then I will start a new topic." He told her "Everything is going to be fine." Chandler reached over and grabbed her hand to comfort her.

A smile appeared on Monica's face at this small gesture.

As they arrived at Jack and Judy's house they saw that Ross was already there.

Chandler put the car in park and looked back over at Monica "At least there is one thing I still remember." She said to herself but not quiet enough because Chandler overheard her.

"It's going to be fine. And if you ever feel like this is too much we can always leave." He said leaning over and giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Whenever you are ready."

Monica pulled a small smile and she got out of the car followed by Chandler.

An hour into the night Monica wished she never picked up that phone call from Ross.

"So Ross, everything is fine with you and Rachel?" Judy asked

"Yes mom, everything couldn't be better." Ross smiled taking another bite of his food.

Judy smiled "That's good." She looked over at Monica who has been quiet all night "What about you sweetheart?" She said causing Monica to look up from her plate.

"It's good." She smiled

Judy nodded "It's a shame that Rachel couldn't make it."

"Yeah, she wanted to but she had to stay home and watch the kids." Ross said

"She is always welcome to take my place." Monica muttered

Judy ignored Monica and continued to look at Ross "Kids? Plural?" She questioned

Ross realized what he said and tried to fix it "Well, um..."

"You see," Monica said cutting in "Chandler and I were on our way out to dinner ourselves. We dropped the kids off at Ross' for the night." She explained

Ross nodded

"Oh, I see." Judy said putting down her napkin on the table from her lap. "You didn't want to spend a one innocent dinner with your family."

"No," Monica defended "That's not what I meant-"

"What she meant was that they didn't know about this dinner until a few minutes before hand." Ross jumped in.

"But we are both glad to be here now. This is a delicious dinner." Chandler said for the first time that night.

Monica smiled at him by her side, thankful for changing the subject.

Once they were done eating they got to talking again.

They all sat around the table with their drinks after cleaning up their dinner.

Monica moved her hair behind her ear.

Jack saw this motion and didn't fail to notice the scratch on the side of her face "Monica, what did you do?" He asked shocked

Monica quickly moved her hair back "Nothing, just the wall. Clumsy." She laughed trying to cover up her lie.

"We should actually get going." Chandler said looking at his watch having the feeling Monica was ready. He stood up. "Have to go pick up the kids."

Monica stood up after him agreeing that she too, had enough for one night.

On their way to pick up the kids, since they didn't need them to stay at Rachel's anymore, they felt a bump under the car.

"What was that?" Monica asked

"I don't know." Chandler looked up at all his mirrors and made his way to the side of the road. Chandler got out of the car to see what it might be.

Monica watched as Chandler observed. When he came back in she asked "What was it?"

Chandler shut the door and looked over at her "We got a flat." He sighed

"Do we have a spare?" She asked

He shook her head "No."

Monica pulled out her phone "I'll call Rachel and tell her it might be a while."

Chandler nodded "I'll call Ross and let him know. Maybe he has a spare."

They both made their phone calls and waited as Ross slowly made his way to them.

Chandler and Monica sat in the car. It was silent before Monica spoke "Thanks, for tonight." She said remembering how sweet he was changing their plans for her family.

Chandler smiled at her "It was not a problem. I would do anything for you." He softened his voice "You know that, right?"

Monica nodded "I do." She smiled "And I love you for that."

Chandler's heart skipped a beat at her words. "You mean everything to me. And not just because you are my wife, but because you are perfect. In every way."

Monica was touched by his words. Caught up in the moment, she slowly leaned in .

Chandler followed her lead and lean in closer.

Within inches apart they stopped by a door slam and a knock on the window.

Chandler moved back and looked up out the window to see Ross standing there. He moved to roll down the window.

"I got my tire out but I don't know how to change it." He said embarrassed

Chandler nodded and opened the door. "No wonder you still have a spare tire in your trunk." He joked

Monica laughed to herself overhearing Chandler.

About twenty minutes later Chandler got the tire on with no help from Ross; and they were on their way once again.

Silence filled the air the whole way to Rachel's.

**Sorry it took me a while with this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. Please review.**


	9. Epilogue

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the last and final chapter!**

About twenty minutes later Chandler got the tire on with no help from Ross; and they were on their way once again.

Silence filled the air the whole way to Rachel's.

When they got back home Chandler and Monica put the kids to bed.

Monica watched as Chandler grabbed his pillow and blanket off the bed and went downstairs with them.

Before he got too far she stopped him "Why don't you sleep in here again tonight."

Chandler turned around "It's fine. My back is feeling better anyway." He said leaving again

"It's not because of your back I want you to stay." She said causing him to turn again "It's for me."

Chandler nodded and walked back over to his side of the bed. He put back down his pillow and climbed in.

Monica climbed in after him and crawled under the covers.

Chandler lied on his back that night with Monica facing him on her side. They both had their eyes closed.

Monica inched her hand slowly towards his, not realizing that Chandler was doing the same.

When their finger tips touched they knew they both felt the same electricity run down their spine. Chandler turned over and connected his lips to hers.

Monica deepened the kiss lingering for more as Chandler roamed his hands around her body.

Monica stopped the kiss and looked in Chandler's eyes. So many things came back.

_-"You know whats weird? This isn't weird." She told him looking into his eyes "You are a really good kisser."_

_"Well I have kissed over four women." Chandler smiled_

_-"So are you really going out with that nurse man?"_

_"Well, we're just goofing around. Why not goof around with him?"_

_"Y'know, I don't know if you've ever looked up the term goofing around in the dictionary. Well, I have, and the technical definition is, two friends who care a lot about each other and have amazing sex and just wanna spend more time together. But if you have this new fangled dictionary that gets you mad at me, then we have to, you know, get you my original dictionary. I am so bad at this."_

_"I think you're better than you think you are."_

_-Monica sighed again after another close call with Joey "I'm really getting tired of sneaking around all the time."_

_"I know, me too. Hey, you know what: what if we went away for the whole weekend? You know, we'd have no interruptions, and... we could be naked the entire time!"_

_"All weekend? That's a whole lot of naked." She smiled_

_-Monica looked down at her card in her hands then back up at him "Chandler, for so long I wondered if I would ever find my prince, my soul mate. Then three years ago, at another wedding, I turned to a friend for comfort. And instead, I found everything that I'd ever been looking for my whole life. And now here we are with our future before us and I only want to spend it with you, my prince, my soul mate, my friend. Unless you don't want to. You go!"  
_

_Chandler waved Ross away as he started speaking from the heart "Monica, I thought this was going to be the most difficult thing I ever had to do. But when I saw you walking down that aisle, I realized how simple it was. I love you. And any surprises that come our way, it's okay, because I will always love you. You are the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. You wanna know if I'm sure?" He moved in and kissed her. The tension between the kiss was stronger and more passionate than their very first kiss together._

"I remember." She said softly "I remember London, I remember everything. The day Phoebe had the triplets and you got jealous of a guy Rachel set me up with. I remember hiding our relationship from everyone, and them finding out. I even remember when we proposed in out apartment." Monica smiled and paused "The bright light that I saw before wasn't a bright light, it was the candles."

Chandler smiled

Monica continued "I remember seeing your dad for the first time in Vegas when you didn't want to invite him to our wedding. Chandler, I remember our wedding and your vows that you had such a hard time writing out." She wrapped her arms around and leaned him down for another kiss. "You are so sweet." She rested her forehead against his "I'm so sorry you had to sleep on the couch and wait so long to kiss me. I know how much you love that kiss right when you get home from work and right before bed." She kissed him again

Chandler closed his eyes "I'm just glad you remembered." He said softly kissing her again. He broke away to say one last thing before making love to his wife "I wasn't jealous."

**There is the ending :) Please review!**


End file.
